Story Quests (Main)
'Potion Production' NPC: Mikaela (potion house) Level: 1 Item: Red Leaf Mobs: Leafle (Field) QP: 3 'Manuscripts' NPC: Lady Mariane (Library) Level: 5 Item: 30 Quality Leaf Mobs: Pechay (Field) QP:2 'Habulan Memories' ' ' NPC: Eric (Shop) Fortress Level: 1 Items: Habulan Token Procedure: Win habulan Tulungan (Mini Game) QP: 2 Take Note: you must have 5 Habulan Thropy to gain this quest. 'SOS Training' NPC: Alfred (Waif Camp) Level: 30 Procedure: Loot Adobo on Leafie (Field) then talk to Alfred (Defeat alfred in SOS game) QP: 3 This Link will help's you a lot coz its help me a lot to finish SOS quest. 'Locker Keys' NPC: John (Shop) Fortress Level: 13 Items: Locker Key Mobs: Mouse (Field) QP: 3 'Woods for Chivalry' NPC: Victor (Chivalry) Level:10 Items: Wood Mobs: Potato (Field) QP: 4 'Sinew for Chivalry' NPC: Steve (Chivalry) Level: 13 Items: Sinew Mobs: Mouse (Field) QP: 5 'I Like Lady Maya' NPC: John (Shop) Fortress Level: 1 Items: Red Flower Mobs: Mushroom (Field) QP: 2 'I Like Lady Mariane' NPC: Erick (Shop) Fortress Level: 17 Items: Purple Flower Mobs: Slug (Field) QP: 2 'I Like Mikaela' NPC: Ricky (Shop) Waif Camp Level: 5 Items: Blue Flower Mobs: Crop (Field) QP: its bug not true 'But I Like Mikaela Too' NPC: Razor (waif camp) Level: 18 Item: White Flower Mobs: Caterpillar (Field) QP: 3 'The Family Picnic' NPC: Joshua (Shop) Temple Level: 21 Items: raw Crab Meat Mobs: Crab (Swamp) QP: 3 'Sticky Gels' NPC: Mikaela (Potion House) Fortress Level: 23 Items: Adhesive Gels Mobs: Jellyfish (Swamp) QP: 3 'Dad's Pendant' NPC: Pete (Temple) Level: 25 Items: Pendant Mobs: Zombie Slug (Swamp) QP: 3 'Warp Orbs' NPC: Zen (Temple) Level: 27 Items: Purified Spirit Stone Mobs: Zombie Crab (Swamp) QP: 6 'Jackets' NPC: Ricky (Shop) Waif Level: 30 Items: ?bell? Mobs: ?chivion? QP: ?? THIS QUEST IS BUGGED! 'Potion Experiment' NPC: George (Shop) Swamp Village Level: 35 Items: Exotic Leaves Mobs: Splint (wilderness) QP: 4 'Mines' NPC: Mikaela (Potion House) Level: 34 Items: Mine Mobs: Bettle (Wilderness) QP: 5 'Swamp Potions' NPC: George (Shop) Swamp Village Level: 30 Items: Stock of Potions Procedure: get stock of potions on mikaela then go back to george w/o using warp or getting hit by MOB QP: 3 'Pillows' NPC: Lady Maya (INN) Level: 36 Items: Cotton Mobs: Puff / Bloom Puff (Wilderness) QP: 5 'Waif Camp Potions' NPC: Alfred (Waif Camp) Level: 1 Items: few Potions Procedure: get stock of potions on mikaela and then go back to Alfred w/o using warp QP: 2 'True Bound Swordsman' ' ' NPC: Rafaga (Wilderness Entrance) Level: 37 Items: Punyal Map: Dark Wilderness 0-20 (find shiny thing) QP: 7 'The Stolen Ornament' NPC: Lady Maya (INN) Level: 25 Items:Golden Bee Ornament Maps: Swamp 0-20 (find shiny thing) QP: 4 'Save Little Parurus' ' ' NPC: Raigah (Grassland Entrance)Level: 40 Items: 5 Wild Serene Flowers Maps: Grassland 0-20 (find shiny thing) QP: 5 'Delicate Delicacy' NPC: Alfred Level: 45 Items: Wild Kabute Maps: Nurua 0-10 (Shining Item) QP: this is true 18 qp!!!!!!!! 'Beauty In The Sky' NPC: Mikaela (Potion House) Level: 1 Items: Meteoric Stone Procedure: go and talk to Ricky(Waif Camp), go back to Mikaela, find the shiny thing in Field 0-20 QP: 2 'Mommy Paruru Went Lala' NPC: Mitto (Grassland Village) Level: 24 Items: Shororu's 2 missing eggs Procedure: 1st Egg: Ricky (Waif Camp) 2nd Egg: Darus (Zegea Entrance) QP: 3 'Cash Collection' NPC: Lloyd(Grassland Village) Level: 60 Items: Cash Collection NPC Order: #mitto (shop-Grassland Village) #george (shop-Swamp Village) #raigah (Grassland Entrance) #pete (temple) #alfred (waif Camp) #lady mariane (Library) #eric (Shop-market) #john (Shop-market) #darus (Zegea Entrance) #marus (Valzeon Passage Entrance) #rafaga (Wilderness Entrance) #lady maya (inn-fortress complex) #miss yuki (lower-Grassland village) #mikaela (Potion House-Market) #zarus (Keazara Castle Entrance) QP: 4 Take note: once you start this quest other chat may not work like mail of miss yuki 'Ah Yay Yay! My Little Muffy Fly' NPC: Raigah (Grassland Entrance) Level: 35 Items: Echo Stone Map: Explore Field map near swamp(probably Field 31-40) QP: 4 'Pipe Master' NPC: Eric Level: 10 Items: Find 15 Broken Pipelines Mobs: n/a Map: Fortress, Fortress Complex(library,inn), Chivalry, Market(potion house, shop), Temple QP: 3 Take Note: you must finish all the quest with eric to gain this quest. 'Finishing Flare Day' NPC: Darus (Zegea Entrance) Level: 60 Item: Flarestones (10 pcs) Procedure: Look for flaming item around every SHOP of Fortress, Waif camp,Swamp Village and Grassland Village. QP: 4 'Mystery Case 1' NPC: Mikaela(Potion House) Level: 60 Item: Alibi Report, Evidence Rock Procedure: #Joshua(temple) #Mikaela #Lady Mariane(Library) #Eric(Shop) #Joshua(temple) #Mikaela #Steve(Chivalry) #John(Shop-market) #Pete(temple) #Find a shiny thing in fortress area #Victor(Chivalry) #Mikaela #Lady Maya(inn) #Victor(Chivalry) #Joshua(temple) #John(shop-market) #Zen(temple) #Alfred(Waif camp) #Razor(Waif camp) #Ricky(shop-Waif camp) #Raigah (Grassland Entrance) #Zen(temple) #Mikaela QP: 5 'Find Mi Snuggies!' NPC: Mikaela(Potion House) Level: 60 Item: Special Sleep Hat Map: Wilderness 0-39 (find shiny thing) QP: 5 Tip: Quest can only be done one at a time. Home: Pacifica Online Wiki Class: Job Maps: Wilderness / Dark Wilderness Map Quests: '''Story Quests (Main) ; Quest Items '''Items: Item Stats Systems: Daemons ; Guild System ; Mini Games ; Vigilante Mode